Kazuki Onodera
|english = }} '' "Something about your facial features makes me wanna sock you... Don't take it personally." NOTE: Kazuki is in the process of being remade or revamped ;) Image credits are from owari no seraph which belongs to Takaya Kagami. In the new version, Kazuki will have images made by myself so that they're more personal Kazuki Onodera (小野寺 香月 Onodera Kazuki) is a bat demon/familiar, and older sister of a deceased younger brother. While wandering around a forest, she smelled a familiar scent, following it into the Sakamaki mansion. Appearance Kazuki is a rather cute girl, and has a baby face commented on many times, and is a bit short standing at 160cm. Her rosy pink hair is down to her calves. She has alabaster skin and slightly pointed ears. She has a bit of a short mouth and slim red eyes, her eyebrows naturally point slightly downward giving her a bit of an irritated look. The bangs of her hair are toward the middle bit swoop slightly to the right in a messy style. She has two side ponytails on either side of her head that are help up by black bat-shaped holders, with the rest down. In MORE BLOOD and DARK FATE, Kazuki wears a midnight blue lolita dress that has slightly puffed see-through sleeves, with a large bow on the U-neck collar. Her planned outfit for LUNATIC PARADE '''consists of a black trimmed blouse that has white fabric down the middle of the shirt and on the sleeves, and a large black skirt. Personality She is nonchalant and sarcastic. She's more of a realist than anything else and sees what's in front of her and is proud of that. She holds grudges rather easily and goes to unbelievable measures to get revenge. This is something that rarely helps her because she isn't very strong, though she can set traps very well, or use weapons, she's pretty useless when it comes to fighting without an item, including her magic. Fiery and foul-mouthed with a knack for initiating physical altercations, Kazuki always makes sure she can hold her own and back up threats. Shin notes her to always seem ornery, and her humor is rude in nature. Her personality is one that takes either an extremely patient or irascible person to get a chance at true friendship. She's very in touch with electronics. This was shown when she hacked Shū's phone and turned the music all the way up when he was asleep. This was done because he didn't help her when she fell in front of the couch where he was sleeping. History Kazuki first appearance was being summoned by Cordelia, to serve her in daily activities. She was given housing within her residence, which means she met the triplets early in life, though when she asks if they remember her from childhood, they replied their childhood was too "full" to think about her. She was with Cordelia until her absence where she did not call Kazuki. Kazuki eventually leaves the mansion and does not interact with anyone until she goes back to hell and sees Kino. She was eventually called back to the Sakamaki mansion once Yui arrived and prayed for someone to help her. She was extremely angry that she had to return to her life of subservience and tried to kill Yui, but was stopped by Kanato, starting their current relationship. Relationships Subaru Sakamaki Kazuki has no special relationship with Subaru because they have barely spend anytime together. The few times they've been in the same room there was a fight, so they've established that they dislike each other. Laito Sakamaki Kanato Sakamaki She and Kanato hate one another, even though they tend to "play dolls", often acting out classic stories and plays such as The Scarlet Letter. She is shown to pester him, steal his food, and complain about seemingly random subjects. And in return, he will call her "Kabuki" on purpose. Despite constant quarreling, Kazuki will reluctantly pull through for him if need be, and takes a portion of his issues and puts it on her shoulders. They work together even if they don't want to. Reiji Sakamaki Kazuki acts pretty buddy-buddy with Reiji, attempting to bond with the only other person who shares her zodiac sign. Though her attempts usually bare no fruit, he does mention her as "a determined individual" in a favorable light, though later counters it by calling her "as vulgar as Laito." Shu Sakamaki Ayato Sakamaki Yuma Mukami Kou Mukami Azusa Mukami Ruki Mukami Shin Tsukinami Excluding the moments when he dictates her actions, she is one of the few people who doesn't change themselves for his satisfaction. As expected, this aggravates him, though he takes great interest in her due to the fact it's nearly impossible for him to embarrass her. Carla Tsukinami Staying true to his lazy habits, Carla tends to summon Kazuki for the most trivial of things, irritating her to no end with his orders. Homare Ninomiya Kazuki's lowest underling. She tries her best to avoid him at all times, mainly because she is completely unable to control his extreme pyromania. She is very violent toward him as she finds it urgent to keep him out of the Sakamaki household (mainly because of their sadistic/masochistic ways). Yuushi Kodaka She ignores him mostly because he refuses to listen to her. She finds it a waste of time to be around him and does not attempt to think of any ways to teach him anything as in her eyes, he is completely ready to be a familiar. Abilities Umbrella Sword Kazuki's sword is masked as an umbrella, but it is truly a Swiss saber. The top of the of the sword looks like this, although it can be removed, revealing the full sword. Her sword's name is "Peacemaker, Glory Of Hatred". Magical Spells '''Tenebrae Fideles Vocat Meaning: He calls the faithful to darkness This spell is a gateway spell, causing the victim to be engulfed by darkness and left in that space with Kazuki for approximately thirty seconds, giving a gateway for an offensive spell. Ex Constantia Ignis Meaning: In steadiness fire This attack is actually a dark-fire attack, and shows up as a blazing circle with an intricate fire symbol in the middle. She then matches the middle of the circle with the height of her mouth and blows, causing it to fire. It is an offensive ability and is quite destructive. Quotes * "Ow! My side, you evil lollipop-head shitface!" - To Kanato Trivia * According to her, she has the ability to manipulate her long term memory . * She has been seen with multiple covers for her sword. * Recently, she has taken to calling Reiji "Maasa", which means "second in-place" Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Alive